Histoires Mignonnes
by Schizoid-Moon
Summary: Petites histoires mignonnes comme j'aime bien écrire sur la relation Kain x Aidô au fil du temps.
1. Jeux d'enfants

**Disclaimer :**_les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Matsuri Hino, toussa toussa._

**Rated :**_K PARCE QUE C'EST MIGNON. _

**Warning : **_Shounen-ai, 'videmment, c'est-à-dire un garçon qui aime un autre garçon._

**_Pairing : _**_Akatsuki x Hanabusa. Ouais. Parce qu'on est pas assez à écrire sur eux. Et que ils sont trop mignons ensemble._

**Résumé : **Petites histoires mignonnes comme j'aime bien écrire sur la relation Kain x Aidô au fil du temps.

**Note **: Alliana2312, je sais bien que je t'avais parlé d'autre fics. **se cache** Elles sont en cours **PAS TAPER** mais je suis une feignasse et j'en fait plusieurs à la fois, j'ai l'inspiration qui s'en va~ et qui revient~. Bref, sois un peu patiente mon enfant. **PAS TAPER, J'AI DIIIIIIT !** Je te remercie de me soutenir. (TwT)

Sur ce, _ENJOIE_.

* * *

_**Jeux d'enfants**_

- Akatsuki, j'ai une idée de jeu !, fit Ruka, toute fière.

- … Bon, d'accord. Ça consiste en quoi ?

- Aidô et moi on va se cacher et toi tu comptes jusqu'à 10 et tu viens nous chercher !

Le petit garçon à la chevelure rousse se leva et se débarrassa du sable sur ses manches.

- D'accord, je veux bien.

Il jeta un regard à Hanabusa, qui lui souriait avec l'air de dire « j'établis en ce moment même un plan machiavélique dans ma tête et tu ne pourras jamais me trouver, gniahahahaha. ».

- Mais j'ajoute une condition., ajouta le roux.

- Oui ?, l'encouragea la petite fille, curieuse.

- Celui que je trouve en premier, je le mange.

Ruka rit un peu. Akatsuki ne faisait pas peur du tout !

- Hi, hi, hi, c'est d'accord ! Allez, ferme les yeux et compte jusqu'à 10, on part se cacher !

Et elle se mit à courir, entraînant Aidô avec elle.

Akatsuki, accroupi, comptait à voix basse en cachant ses yeux avec ses bras croisés.

- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, …

Pendant ce temps, Ruka s'était réfugiée derrière un arbre. On pouvait voir sa robe rose dépasser de chaque côté du tronc mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Aidô, lui, s'était caché dans le coffre d'une des grandes voitures noires garées dans la cour de sa demeure. Il savait que celle-là n'allait pas repartir avant plusieurs heures, ses propriétaires étant en réunion avec son père.

- … 10 ! J'arrive !, cria Kain.

Ruka rit un peu. Kain se redressa puis partit à la recherche de son amie et son cousin. Sentant une présence derrière l'arbre, il s'en approcha. Il vit les deux pans de la robe dépasser de derrière le bois. Il haussa les épaules et repartit en sens inverse sans se faire remarquer. Il avait une idée bien précise en tête.

Il arrivait à entendre la respiration caractéristique de son cousin lorsqu'il essayait de se cacher – ce qui trahissait d'autant plus sa cachette. Kain se dirigea à l'aveuglette, guidé par les son. Puis il dénicha la voiture d'où il provenait. Il se rapprocha encore et se pencha doucement vers le coffre.

« Oui, il est là. »

Et il ouvrit la malle.

- Bouh.

- Gyah ! Comment t'as fait pour me trouver ?

- Je t'ai entendu.

- Mais...

- Y'a pas de mais. Je t'ai trouvé, c'est tout.

Aidô sortit du coffre et regarda autour de lui.

- Ben ? Ruka n'est pas là ?

- Je ne l'ai pas trouvée, encore.

Hanabusa jeta un regard apeuré à son cousin qui lui dit :

- Je t'ai trouvé en premier, donc je vais te manger.

- Hééé ?

Kain captura son cousin et le serra fort dans ses bras puis il enfouit sa tête rousse au creux du cou du blondinet.

- Hé ! Me mords pas, hein ?!, paniqua le plus jeune.

Akatsuki ne le mordit pas avec ses crocs, mais il mordilla sans la percer et suça la peau tendre d'Hanabusa.

- Om-nom-nom-nom-nom-nom-nom..., faisait-il.

- Kyyyaaa, Kain !

Aidô essayait de se débattre un peu pour ne pas se faire manger mais il n'arriva pas à se dégager de l'emprise du plus âgé. Alors, comme le petit Chaperon Rouge, il se laissa manger par le loup roux en rejetant la tête en arrière.

- Aaaaaargh..., fit-il comme pour affirmer sa défaite.

- Om-nom-nom-nom-nom..., continuait à faire Kain.

Puis Ruka sortit de sa cachette, alertée par les cris d'Aidô.

- Kyyyaah ! Akatsuki, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Kain releva la tête du cou où il était.

- Je l'ai trouvé en premier, alors je le mange.

Puis il se replongea dans le mordillement de chair fraîche et tendre.

- Romnom-nom-nom-nom...

- Gyah, je ne savais pas que tu allais vraiment le mangeeeer !, piailla la jeune fille.

- Om-nom-nom, je l'avais bien dis pourtant.

- Oui, mais je ne te savais pas si cruel.

- Je le suis.

À ce moment, la grande sœur d'Hanabusa les appela pour le goûter. Kain arrêta de manger Aidô et suivit Ruka qui courait en chantant : « le goûter, le goûter est servi ! »

Avant de passer à table, Hanabusa monta se laver les mains à la salle de bain. Il prit un tabouret pour mieux se voir dans la glace et tira un peu sur le col de sa chemise pour voir ce qu'avait fait Kain. Il découvrit une marque rouge sur sa peau pâle.

« Oh... Ça fait un cœur... », pensa-t-il en dessinant les contours de la plaie du bout du doigt.

* * *

C'est court, gne sais. Mais je suis en train de le continuer.

Pis normalement, j'ai 2-3 fics qui risquent d'arriver.

Mouhahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. (*w*)


	2. Pomme d'Amour

_**Pomme d'amour**_

Le début de l'été arrivait, avec sa chaleur moite et ses averses chaudes.

La fête de l'été se préparait, les habitants s'affairant à monter les stands dans les rues.

Akatsuki, accoudé sur le bord de la fenêtre, regardait les humains s'agiter comme les fourmis d'une fourmilière.

- Kain ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Aidô.

Le roux se retourna vers le jeune adolescent. Aidô avait fêté ses 12 ans peu de temps avant. Plus Kain le regardait, plus il le trouvait beau. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à un homme, tout en gardant son côté mignon et enfantin.

- Les humains préparent la fête.

Aidô vint rejoindre son cousin à la fenêtre.

- Ah oui. La fête de l'été.

Il restèrent quelques instants à observer l'agitation de la ville. Soudain, ils entendirent des pas précipités dans le couloir. Ruka arrivait en trottinant.

- Bonjour les garçons ! Vous faites quoi ?

- On regarde la fête se préparer.

Elle vint elle aussi se pencher à la fenêtre, bousculant Hanabusa qui tomba sur Akatsuki.

- HÉ !

- Ah, pardon !, fit Ruka.

Puis elle regarda les humains s'affairer.

- Aah, j'aimerais vraiment y aller..., soupira-t-elle...

- C'est faisable, fit Kain. Il faudra juste prévenir les parents.

- Tu crois qu'ils accepteront ?, fit Aidô.

- Oui. Après tout, on n'est plus des irresponsables, à notre âge.

Son amie et son cousin acquiescèrent.

_Le soir venu_

- Aah, j'arrive pas à nouer mon obi* !

- Tu veux de l'aide, Aidô ?

- Ah, s'il te plaît, Kain.

L'obi d'Hanabusa noué, les deux garçons partirent rejoindre Ruka, qui les attendait dans le parc de la demeure Aidô.

Puis ils partirent en ville, tous les trois vêtus de beaux kimonos de cérémonie.

_En ville_

- Ouah, il y a plein de couleur et de gens !, s'extasia Ruka.

Aidô marchait, tenant dans sa mimine la petite poche d'eau avec le poisson qu'il avait gagné sur un stand.

- J'ai faim., fit-il.

Kain repéra un marchant de pommes d'amour.

- Viens là, j'ai trouvé quelque chose pour toi.

- Ah ?

Ils s'en approchèrent. Les yeux d'Aidô pétillèrent quand il vit toutes les friandises, les grosses pommes rouges recouvertes de sucre. Kain en demanda deux, à la demande de Ruka. Après avoir donné l'argent de sa petite main, il tendit les pommes piquées sur les baguettes à son cousin et son amie.

- Heu ? T'en prends pas, Kain ?, demanda Aidô.

- Non, non. Je n'aime pas trop les trucs sucrés.

- Ah bon.

Aidô croqua alors dans la sucrerie. Kain sourit.

- Alors, c'est bon ?

Le blond se tourna vers son aîné. Ses yeux brillaient et des larmes de bonheur perlaient au coin de son œil droit.

« Ah ouais. Quand même. », fit Kain.

- Oishiiiiiii**..., gémit le plus jeune

- Ah. Content pour toi.

- Tu veux vraiment pas goûter ?

- J'ai plus assez de sous pour m'en acheter une.

Hanabusa ôta ses crocs de la pomme et la tendit au roux.

- Tiens, tu veux croquer ?

Kain hésita quelques instants et leva un sourcil. Puis il haussa les épaules et croqua franchement dans la sucrerie. Ruka les fixait avec un air choqué et presque dégoûté.

Le roux mâchait consciencieusement le morceau de pomme qu'il avait réussit à dégager. Puis il se lécha les lèvres de sa langue recouverte de sucre.

- Mmh... Mouais, c'est pas si mauvais.

- Mais..., commença Ruka.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la jeune fille.

- … Mais... V-vous rendez compte de ce... que vous venez de faire ?!, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Mh ? Non ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?, demanda Kain.

- M-mais...

Voyant que les cousins semblaient complètement à côté de la plaque,elle fit :

- … Non, rien, oubliez...

Elle partit devant en direction de la place où se rassemblaient les gens en attendant le feu d'artifice qui devait commencer bientôt.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et haussèrent tous les deux les épaules, puis suivirent la jeune fille, interloqués.

_Un peu plus tard_

- Ouaaaaah !

- Oh, regarde, regarde, la belle bleue !

- La rouge, là !

- Wouaaaah !

Un peu à l'écart, le petit groupe observait plus les humains qui s'extasiaient sur le feu d'artifice que le feu d'artifice lui-même. Finalement, ils levèrent les yeux vers le ciel où s'épanouissaient des bouquets de couleurs.

- C'est vrai que c'est beau..., murmura Kain.

- Oui, sourit le petit blond.

Ruka, hypnotisée par les couleurs qui peignaient le ciel, ne les avait pas entendu.

_Encore plus tard_

Aidô tombait de sommeil. Ses jambes tremblaient et il manquait systématiquement de s'effondrer par terre. Alors Akatsuki le prit en princesse dans ses bras. Ruka se retourna pour montrer à Kain la fusée rouge qui avait explosé en forme de cœur dans le ciel. Elle se figea sur place, presque horrifiée.

À ce moment, le bouquet final explosa.

_De retour à la demeure Aidô_

Ruka, assise sur le lit d'une des chambres d'amis, essayait de faire le tri dans ses pensées.

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?! D'abord le baiser indirect avec la pomme, après Akatsuki qui le porte comme une princesse... »

Elle regarda par la fenêtre ouverte. Quelque part, des enfants s'amusaient avec des fusées à feu d'artifice achetées à l'un des forains.

« Je voudrais être une princesse, moi aussi... »

Akatsuki était toujours éveillé. Il recherchait le goût de la pomme dans sa bouche en passant sa langue sur ses crocs. Soudain, il s'arrêta. Il avait sentit le goût des lèvres d'Hanabusa. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il rougit un peu.

Il se coucha avec un goût sucré dans la bouche.

Et il se promit de le retrouver un jour.

* * *

Vouâlà la suite qui aura probablement une suite ! Je compte en écrire encore pour 15 et 18 ans (âge d'Aidô) !

Allez, GO, GO, GO, POKÉMOOOOOOOOONNN !

* * *

* : ceinture de tissu que l'on porte avec un kimono

** : « délicieux »


	3. Le Rival

Ah que bonjooour ! Voilà la suite prévue !

C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre, il n'est pas très long mais le suivant l'est bien plus !

_ENJOIE._

* * *

_**Rival**_

L'académie Kurosu. Enfin. Ils y étaient enfin, comme réunis pour le cadeau des 15 ans d'Aidô. Les deux cousins s'étaient retrouvés dans la même chambre.

Et Aidô avait retrouvé le « Kaname-sama » qu'il avait idéalisé dans sa jeunesse et idéalisait toujours.

Kain lançait des regards assassins au Président du Pavillon aussi discrètement que possible, tout en évitant ceux de Ruka et Hanabusa, qui considéraient Kuran comme un Dieu.

Hanabusa s'accrochait d'ailleurs fortement à ses basques, le harcelant presque. Il lui déclarait son amour presque tous les jours. Et Kaname-sama, malgré son air irréprochable, n'avait pas une patience à toute épreuves. Et quand Aidô se faisait trop envahissant, il n'hésitait pas à lui coller une claque retentissante.

Ce qui faisait pleurer le blond. Bé voui, ça fait mal. (tu veux essayer ?)

Et à chaque fois, il rentrait en larmes au dortoir, où Kain essayait un peu de le réconforter. Mais le blondinet tenait tellement à « Kaname-samaaa~ » qu'il niait absolument tous ses échecs, répondant juste que « Kaname-sama est quelqu'un d'en fait très timide. ». Et Kain soupirait et se frappait la face de sa paume quand Aidô tournait le dos.

Une chose qu'Akatsuki aimait énormément, c'était regarder le lever de soleil.

Et Hanabusa dormir.

Alors, à l'aurore, il s'accoudait à la fenêtre, guettait les premières lueurs du jour. Aidô rouspétait à cause de la lumière, puis se glissait précipitamment sous sa couette. Kain restait à la fenêtre encore un bout de temps...

Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'Hanabusa soit bien endormi. Alors, lorsqu'il entendait la respiration lente et régulière du blond, il venait s'asseoir à côté de son lit, s'accoudait au matelas, et regardait le visage de l'endormi.

Un jour, alors qu'Aidô s'était endormi tôt, fatigué et en larmes suite à une énième baffe du chef de Pavillon, Akatsuki vint le border discrètement comme à son habitude. Il passa doucement sa main sur la joue douce de son cousin. Il sentit les striées froides qu'avaient laissé ses larmes.

Aidô respirait calmement, les lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'il n'était pas enrhumé. Elles avaient pris une légère couleur rouge suite à ses pleurs. Kain se rapprocha alors d'elles. Il sentait le souffle régulier et frais du blondinet endormi sur ses lèvres.

Kain déglutit et y passa machinalement sa langue. Il s'avança encore, son nez touchant celui de son cousin, puis il déposa un baiser papillon sur la bouche rosie d'Aidô.

Il sentit un goût salé. Le goût des larmes.

Et le goût sucré qu'il avait si longtemps cherché.

* * *

Ça arrive, les enfants.


	4. Le Nyappy B-Day

_**Attention les nenfants, ça part en T ! Youhou !**_

_**Et pour faire plaisir à Alliana2312 **prend le bouclier, le casque, l'épée, l'aérosol à poivre, la tronçonneuse et se barricade**, si j'ai le courage, j'écrirais une suite pour vous décrire plus en détail le **_**fameux cadeau ****_que fait Kain à Aidô. _**

_**Si j'ai le courage. **regarde ses trois fanfics laissées en plan****_

**ENJOIE.**

* * *

_**Joyeux Anniversaire**_

Leur dernière année à l'Académie.

C'était passé si vite.

Aidô fêtait ses 18 ans.

« Il est adulte, maintenant. », sourit Kain. Il lança un regard à son cousin qui folâtrait à droite à gauche, volant des baisers aux quelques filles de la Day Class qui allaient bientôt devoir partir (au risque de se faire jeter par les chargés de discipline, m'enfin ça on ne le dit pas.).

« … En théorie seulement. », se rattrapa Kain.

Voir son cousin distribuer des bisous lui donnait un léger pincement au cœur. Il détourna la tête. Devant lui, à quelques mètres, Takuma l'encourageait du pouce. Akatsuki secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de se louper et de gâcher la soirée d'anniversaire. Il vit Shiki rejoindre Ichijô et se blottir dans ses bras. Takuma se désintéressa de Kain pour contenter le brun en câlins. Le roux eut un petit sourire. Il enviait le mannequin d'avoir réussit à déclarer son amour au vice-président et, oh !, miracle !, c'était réciproque.

« Ils ont beaucoup de chance... », soupira le roux.

Lui aussi rêvait qu'Hanabusa vienne le rejoindre pour quémander un câlin.

Il tourna la tête vers le nommé, qui s'occupait à verser du champagne dans les coupes de ses invités, les filles de la Day Class étant parties.

« Mauvaise idée... Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool, Hana... », pensa Kain.

_Un peu plus tard dans la soirée_

- Hihihi !

- Haha !

Aidô avait perdu le peu de contrôle qu'il avait, noyé sous plusieurs verres d'alcool. Takuma buvait avec lui. Il ne restait pas grand monde de la Night Class à part eux deux, Kain qui veillait sur Hanabusa, Senri qui veillait sur Takuma et trois autres vampires qui, décidément, tenaient encore moins bien le champagne que les deux blonds.

Décidant que trop d'alcool réduit à l'impuissance sexuelle, Shiki se fraya un chemin entre les deux bourrés pour fermement agripper Ichijô par la manche.

- Takuma, ça suffit maintenant.

- A-aaaah ?

- Oui. Viens, on va finir cette soirée en amoureux... et _tranquilles_.

Les yeux d'Ichijô s'illuminèrent. Apparemment, la phrase du mannequin promettait une « suite » plus _intéressante_ qu'une cuite jusqu'au petit matin.

- Ah ! Alors...

Il reposa son verre sur la table et suivit Senri jusqu'au dortoir. Il adressa un signe de la main à Aidô.

- J'y vais ! Excuse-moi, hein ?

- P-Paaas, graaave ! hips !

Kain regarda les deux amoureux, le sobre et le bourré, s'éloigner en clopinant. Il se tourna vers Hanabusa.

- Bon, alors, tu rentres, toi aussi ?

- Naan, répondit le blond. Je vais rester un peu avec eux, fit-il en désignant les vampires restants du doigt.

Akatsuki haussa les épaules.

- Bon... Comme tu voudras. Moi je monte.

- Okéé.

Le roux commençait à partir quand un détail parvint au cerveau noyé de champagne du petit blond :

- Eeeh ! Kain, tu m'as pas donné mon cadeeau !

- Je te le donnerais là-haut, fit-il en désignant la fenêtre de leur chambre.

- Okéé... hips !

Kain monta alors dans sa chambre où il s'effondra sur son lit.

« Pfou... Bon. C'est aujourd'hui ou jamais, mon gars. Tu lui déclares aujourd'hui ou c'est foutu. »

Il se releva.

« Un _cadeau spécial pour ses 18 ans_... »

Il sortit du tiroir de sa table de nuit un petit paquet couleur or et en extirpa une chaîne dorée – la couleur des cheveux de son cousin – avec un pendentif « _Hanabusa _». C'était il y a quelques années, Aidô avait repéré ça dans la vitrine d'un bijoutier. Il avait insisté pour que Kain lui achète, mais évidemment il avait refusé – faute d'argent. Akatsuki espérait sincèrement qu'il n'aurait pas à le sortir de suite. Son _premier cadeau_ devait absolument réussir.

Mais en attendant que le blond ait fini de saouler, il allait répéter... répéter le discours qu'il avait prévu.

Sur le coup de 6 heures du matin, Kain entendit des pas dans le couloir. Il se releva. Il entendit Hanabusa, probablement fortement éméché, se bagarrer avec la poignée qui ne s'ouvrait pas.

« Je ne vais quand même pas lui avouer que je l'aime alors qu'il est bourré ?! Je pourrais faire passer ça sur le compte de l'alcool, mais quand même ! »

- Saletééé...

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur un Aidô titubant et chantant des conneries.

- Aah, K-akaain !

- …

Hanabusa chancela puis s'avança clopin-clopant vers son lit.

- Ils sont toous partiis... Je m'en-hips !-nuiiie !

Kain prit une profonde respiration.

- Aidô, j'ai... J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Le blond se tourna vers lui.

- Ah-hips ouii ? Qu'est-cequec'eeest ?

Kain lui fit signe d'approcher.

- Hips ! Oooouh, ça m'a l'air d'être trèès importaant, hihi ! Hips !

Il tomba sur le roux en chantant.

- Oouh, le Kain il est – hips – nerveeuux !

Le blond caressait doucement la joue du plus âgé. Kain se crispa et repoussa fermement Aidô dont l'haleine dégageait une forte odeur d'alcool.

- Aidô ! Va cuver ton vin d'abord, je te le dirait plus tard !

- Cu-hips-cuveeer ?

Kain empoigna Hanabusa par le bras et le tira jusqu'à la salle de bain. La frustration de devoir attendre lui tordait les boyaux.

- Maaais, j'veux pas prendre une doouche !

- Tu la prendras !

- J'me déshabillerais pas, d'abooord, naa !

Kain prit une profonde inspiration et ôta rageusement la chemise d'Aidô qui eut un petit cri de lycéenne japonaise à qui on aurait _****inventez la suite perverse de votre choix ici****_. Rougissant, le roux le débarrassa aussi de son pantalon. Ses doigts tremblèrent lorsqu'il effleura le tissu du boxer du blond. Il se releva alors et emportant la chemise et le pantalon d'Hanabusa, lui lança un « mets de l'eau bien froide ! » et sortit en coup de vent.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa. Son cœur faisait des loopings dans sa poitrine et lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait bondir hors de sa cage thoracique. Tremblant, il s'avança vers son lit, déposa les affaires d'Hanabusa plus loin et s'effondra sur ses couvertures.

« Eh bé... Je suis pas mal barré, moi. »

Il se rappela de la chaleur qui lui était montée aux joues lorsqu'il avait déshabillé son cousin. Il soupira fortement et attendit.

L'eau coulait de l'autre côté du mur.

Aidô était resté un bout de temps sous l'eau, permettant par la même occasion à Akatsuki de répéter une dernière fois son discours et de se remettre les idées en place.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que l'eau avait cessé de couler depuis quelques minutes, le roux entendit la petite voix de son cousin.

- … Kain ?

Il se redressa.

- Hein ? Ouais, quoi ?

La porte s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître la tête , une des épaules et la chevelure mouillée du blond. Il semblait avoir cuvé tout son champagne et affichait une expression repentante.

- Tu... Tu veux bien me passer des vêtements ?

Akatsuki regarda autour de lui quelques secondes, un peu perdu.

- Ah ! Euh, oui oui, j'arrive...

Il se releva.

- Tu veux ton pyjama ?, demanda-t-il.

- Oui s'il te plaît., fit Aidô d'une petite voix d'enfant apeuré.

Kain fouilla dans l'armoire de son cousin et en sortit un des pyjamas de soie d'Aidô. Il vint à la porte de la salle de bain, le passa à Hanabusa qui le rattrapa maladroitement, essayant de se cacher derrière la porte.

- Merci., fit-il.

- Ah... de rien.

Kain referma la porte et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Aidô sortit de la salle de bain. Il semblait un peu sonné. Lentement, il vint s'installer sur son lit.

- Tu voulais me dire un truc, avant ça ?, demanda-t-il doucement.

- Ah... Oui.

Kain prit pour la énième fois une profonde inspiration.

- Voilà. Je... je pense que tu l'as remarqué, mais je tiens énormément à toi. En réalité... Je t'aime plus que nous devrions nous aimer.

- ? Mais moi aussi je t'aime, Kain.

Le cœur d'Akatsuki manqua un battement.

- Bien sûr ! Nous sommes toujours fourrés ensemble depuis qu'on est tout petits, alors forcément, je t'aime !

- Aidô... tu ne comprends pas, fit Kain, un peu déçu. Je ne t'aime pas comme un ami de toujours, ou même un frère... Je t'aime encore plus. Un peu comme... Comme toi tu aimes Kaname-sama.

Hanabusa se retint alors de respirer. Un « Error 404 – try again » s'imprimait dans son cerveau.

- Et... pour tes dix-huit ans... J'avais pensé t'offrir un cadeau vraiment spécial., termina le roux.

Sur ce, il se pencha vers le blond, attrapa son menton entre ses doigts pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Aidô retint sa respiration. Les yeux écarquillés, il se laissait plus ou moins faire. Ses mains tremblaient mais il n'essayait pas de repousser Kain.

Ce dernier se recula un peu pour permettre à Aidô de reprendre son souffle.

- … Je suis bourré, là., balbutia celui-là.

Akatsuki secoua vivement la tête et, comme pour le prouver au blondinet, revint doucement à l'assaut de ses lèvres.

Comme pour se convaincre lui-même, Hanabusa pressa plus sa bouche contre celle de Kain.

- … Alors je rêve, ça n'est pas possible autrement, souffla-t-il quand il se séparèrent à nouveau.

- C'est parfaitement possible, sourit Kain avant d'appuyer ses lèvres entrouvertes contre celle de son vis-à-vis.

Hanabusa déplaça ses deux mains aux joues d'Akatsuki comme pour le rapprocher de lui. Le roux enlaça la taille du blond et le fit doucement basculer sur les couvertures. Ils durent bientôt reprendre leur souffle et alors ils s'enlacèrent de plus près, Aidô passant ses bras autour du cou de Kain.

- Alors c'est ça mon _cadeau spécial _?, demanda Aidô.

- Pourquoi, ça te déçoit ?, répliqua le roux.

- Non... Non, non... Mais si j'avais su... Je t'aurais dit de ne pas attendre mes 18 ans..., soupira le blond.

- Oh. Et Kaname-sama ?

- Disons que... Que je me suis rendu compte que je le voyait plus comme un protecteur et toi comme un amant...

Kain grogna.

- Euh... Lui comme un amant et toi comme un protec-..., balbutia le blond.

- Tu veux que je le tue ?!

- NAON !

Kain resserra son étreinte possessive et murmura à l'oreille de son cousin :

- À partir de maintenant, je suis ton amant _et_ ton protecteur.

Aidô laissa échapper un soupir de bonheur. Ils restèrent un bon moment collés l'un à l'autre. Puis Akatsuki prit la main du blond comme on prend la main d'une femme pour la demander en mariage et déposa un autre baiser sur le bout de ses doigts.

- Je t'aime, Hanabusa.

Le nommé eut un petit gémissement heureux et se blottit encore plus contre le torse de son nouvel _amant_. Il était bien, là.

- Ah. Au fait, fit Kain.

- ? Mmh ?

Le roux se tourna un peu, attrapa la pochette dorée qui contenait la chaîne et la tendit à Aidô. Le blond déballa son deuxième cadeau avec délicatesse. Quand il fit un peu tournoyer la chaîne dorée sous ses yeux, un grand sourire se peignit sur son visage.

- Tu... Tu t'en es rappelé...

Les yeux d'Hanabusa brillèrent et il sauta (autant que possible) au cou du roux. Ce dernier attacha la chaîne dorée au cou de son cousin.

- Elle est magnifique..., miaula le blond.

- Dis-donc, si tu la préfère à mon amour, tu le dis tout de suite, moi je vais noyer ma tristesse dans le premier bistrot qui se présente hein !

- Maaaaiiiis ! D'abord, ton amour compte beaucoup plus pour moi que ce collier ! Et en plus pourquoi tu irais dans un bistrot alors qu'il reste du champagne en bas..., fit Aidô avec l'air de dire « il n'en reste plus pour longtemps... ».

- Non-non, plus d'alcool pour toi. T'as vu dans quel état ça te met ?

- Tu comptes me priver de beaucoup de choses, comme ça ?, ironisa le blond. Méfie-toi, je peux me faire des escarpins de glace pour te piétiner !

- Oh, ça va être bien, ronronna Kain.

- Ah mais en fait tu es un gros masochiste..., dit Hanabusa.

- Sinon je ne t'aimerais pas, réfléchis un peu., plaisanta le roux.

- Tu es méchant.

- Très méchant...

Sur ce, il se mit à mordiller la peau tendre de son cher cousin, y trouvant un goût nouveau.

Un goût sucré comme Hanabusa, fruité comme une pomme et salé comme quelques larmes versées pour quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas.

Ça devait être le goût de l'amour.

_**The Fin**_

* * *

**Bonsoir. Je viens de terminer ce dernier chapitre de "Histoires Mignonnes".**

**Il est 23h08. **

**Je suis morte. **

**Merci d'avoir survécu jusqu'ici. **

***s'incline ***

***se mange le clavier ***

***reste couchée là ***

***s'endort ***


End file.
